Just Wondering
by HellaLieke
Summary: A story where all your OTP's go to the same school? Yes. Magnus, Alec, Clarke, Lexa, Santana, Brittanny, Derek, Stiles, Castiel and even Dean all find their true love while they're on camp.
1. Chapter 1 - Alec

NOTE: This is my first fanfiction EVER! So be gentle :) I already apologize for my grammar since English Isn't my first language. Enjoy.

* * *

Alec

Alec was dreaming about him fighting against vampires and werewolves when something woke him up early in the morning.

''ALEC? YOU NEED TO GIVE ME A RIDE TO SCHOOL!'' Alec opened his eyes, looking around the room. It was his own room but it looked so much smaller now. Alec was 18 and in his last year of high school.

The whole summer he had trained on his kickboxing skills, wanting to be the best, Alec fought everyone and everything he could find. But the truth is that Alec isn't a violent person at all. Some would call him 'A puppy' but you will find that out later.

He stood up and opened his closet to find some clothes for his first school day after the summer. He settled on a black sweater and black jeans, and his trusted belt of course.

He had to give his little brother Max a ride to school.

''Max, can you not leave your books around everywhere? You know mom and dad are too busy to clean your stuff up for you.'' Alec said annoyed.

Max walked the room in. ''Sure mom'' he said with a big grin on his face. Alec sighed ''Hurry up''.

Alec walked outside to start his car, It was a black Peugeot that he got for his eighteenth birthday.

While he was walking to his car he saw someone walking 9 cats, NINE! He looked at the boy wondering how someone could control so many cats.

He thought about the time he had tried to walk a big dog, and how it ran away when Alec was trying to find chewing gum in his backpack.

Then the boy looked over and waved. Alec knew he had been caught glaring so he smiled awkwardly. The other boy smiled and continued walking. 'How come I have never seen him before? He is so… magical''

Max rushed outside as he closed the front door. ''Here I am'' he spoke fast. ''Finally'' Alec said trying not to sound happy.

Alec and Max were in Alec's car. Max was always listening to his music no one was allowed to hear. Alec didn't really care.

He could only think of the boy across the street walking nine cats. He had pretty long hair that hang across his face. Alec couldn't see him that well but it looked like he had eye liner on?

''ALEC LOOK OUT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alec jumped and saw he almost hit a child running on the street. ''Uhm… I… I must be really tired'' He lied. Max didn't buy it but he let it go anyways. He put his headphones on again.

Alec sighed in relieve. He HAD to find out who this boy was.

And he would.


	2. Chapter 2 - Santana

Santana

''BRITTANY'' Santana screamed as she saw Brittany almost dropping her books in the fountain in front of the school.

Brittany looked around until she met Santana's eyes, smiling brightly.

''Hey Santana'' Santana walked over to her and made sure Brittany wouldn't drop her books.

''Aren't you supposed to be doing that math test now, Brit?'' Santana said worriedly. ''I don't want to go, I'll fail anyways'' Brittany sighed sadly. ''Brit…'' Santana wanted to say something to make her feel better but she was interrupted by Stiles.

''Hey ya all have you two seen Derek? I'm his lab partner now…'' Stiles said but quickly realizing he was interrupting them ''Never mind I'll ask Scott'' He said while looking for Scott and walking away.

Santana looked at Brittany hoping she would smile at her.

When Brittany didn't smile at her she would feel so sad and be angry all day.

Brittany looked at her books ''I won't graduate I'm too dumb'' she said. Santana sat next her and looked at her ''Don't worry Brit, you will graduate and I will help you'' She smiled weakly. Santana rarely smiled at someone, Brittany was an exception.

Brittany looked up ''Really?'' She said. ''Of course… you're a genius Brittany'' Santana said softly. Brittany smiled. Santana melted inside realizing she smiled at her.

Santana stood up and offered her hand to Brittany. Brittany gladly accepted and they walked to their classroom together.


	3. Chapter 3 - Derek

Derek

Derek opened his eyes, realizing he was at his house he looked on his phone. '12:01'. ''SHIT'' he yelled.

He jumped out of his bed and ran to the closet putting on the first pants and t-shirt he could find. He was almost 4 hours too late for his first day at school. He ran downstairs, almost breaking the floor, he put on his shoes and grabbed hiss leather jacket. When he closed his door he could swear he heard something fall but he kept running.

Derek lived in an old house in a small forest. There wasn't a good road to his house so he always walked to school, which took about 20 minutes.

He had to be at school before 12:15 because that's when his chemistry lesson started which he couldn't miss. He ran as fast as he could, trying not to think about school.

He arrived at school at 12:14. He was exhausted from his small run to school.

He walked to the front door of the school as someone threw some plants at him, as he turned around someone knocked him on the ground. ''Watch where you walk Hale'' Derek saw it was Oliver Queen and his little group of followers.

''If you don't watch out you will burn your house down'' Oliver Queen laughed and walked away.

Derek stood up. He knew things wouldn't be different this year, but he secretly hoped they would.

Derek has been an outsider all his life. His family died in a fire a few years ago, since then he lived alone. He had no real friends he only knew a few kids, and the kids who bullied him and called him things like ''Murderer'', ''Crazy'' or the worst ''Sourwolf''

Most times he would let it happen and just walk away but one time Derek snapped. Even Derek doesn't know what happened.

He didn't want to think about this anymore and he put his hands in his pockets trying to be invisible. And he walked to the chemistry classroom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stiles

Stiles

Stiles looked everywhere, unable to find Scott or Derek. He didn't even know Derek but he was his new lab partner. Apparently he was in his English class last year but he never noticed him.

He sighed as he walked to class. 'Chemistry' he never really liked chemistry. He always failed his experiments.

As he walked in the classroom he saw Scott talking to Izzy and Clarke. They were discussing who would be the best at fighting a wild animal. Stiles smiled at them.

Since this was the first chemistry class this year everyone could choose their own place. Scott already sat next Izzy, Simon and Alec.

Almost all seats were already taken so Stiles had to sit in the front next to Raven. There were 2 more seats empty in their row.

Stiles asked Raven if he could borrow a pencil since he threw his at a cat in his yard. ''Sure, Stiles?'' She said wondering.

Then their new teacher Castiel Novak walked in the room ''Hey high school children'' He said with an unsure emotion on his face. ''So… I'm going to talk about chemistry'' He said.

Everyone was confused by this new teacher. Stiles looked at him, he was wearing a long beige trench coat and for a second it looked like he had wings, black wings. But that would be ridiculous.


	5. Chapter 5 - Castiel

Castiel

Castiel woke up and flew, I mean walked to his closet and put on his suit with his trusted trench coat.

He wondered if he had always worn a trench coat since he doesn't remember anything from before his accident. A few weeks ago he woke up in the hospital he didn't remember anything. The doctors said he had amnesia.

Castiel was very confused, as always.

This morning he would start on the High school in his town as a teacher. He never taught before, at least what he could remember.

He had no idea how to teach these kids about chemistry since he never had chemistry with someone, I mean doesn't know much about chemistry.

He drove to school, wondering when he got his driver licenses.

He arrived at the school and walked to the teachers launch awkwardly. He opened the door and everyone looked at him since he opened it with a swing. ''Uhm.. Hi'' he said and sat on a chair.

He didn't eat or say anything. He just sat there, until the bell rang.

He walked to the classroom, or at least which he thought was his classroom. He walked in a small room and asked the children sat there ''Where are your chemistry books?'' The children said ''Mr. .. uhhm this is the choir room'' Castiel nodded and walked out without saying anything. ''Guess that was the choir room'' he said to himself.

When he found the right classroom he had no idea what to do. ''Hey high school children'' He said trying to sound excited.

He looked around the classroom, he noticed the popular kids sitting next to each other in the back and the ugly nerds in the front. He wondered if he was popular in high school. ''Probably not..'' he thought.

When Castiel was talking about so called ''Atoms'' someone walked in. It was a boy with a leather jacket. ''Hello young man?' Castiel said. The boy said ''Hello'' as he slowly walked to the only empty seat in the classroom, next to Stiles.

''Very good'' Castiel said. Scott looked confused ''Sir. You're supposed to write down he was too late'' Scott said.

Castiel had no idea what he was talking about. ''Sure'' he said. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote ''he was too late''.

This was going to be a long lesson. Castiel sighed trying to get the class silent.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lexa

Lexa

''RACHEL GIVE IT BACK'' Lexa screamed. Rachel always stole her phone when she wasn't looking.

''Come and get it, Leeeexaaa'' Lexa hated how she said her name.

Oliver was sitting on her chair. ''where are your CD's? Or do you have Spotify'' Lexa tried to answer but Murphy and Theo were screaming too loud. ''GUYS SHUT UP'' Lexa screamed.

Theo and Murphy looked up. ''Why so stressed, Lex?'' Theo said. ''Don't call me that'' Lexa said angry.

Why was she even friends with these assholes? She walked out the room and went upstairs to her bedroom. Wondering why she invited her 'friends' to her house.

She had spent the summer with them, Partying and chilling. But she felt things were different now. She had to focus on school to actually graduate and besides that, she was on the soccer team and she had practice 3 times a week.

She didn't know how long she was laying on her bed. Rachel opened the door. ''Lexa? Are you here'' She said. ''Yes Rach, I'm here'' Lexa said.

Rachel walked in way too happy. ''Guess what lexa?'' She said. Lexa soflty hummed ''Hmm?'' Rachel walked to her bedside. ''WE HAVE WON TICKETS FOR A CONCERT'' She yelled excited.

Rachel knew it was Lexa's favorite band. And Lexa knew Rachel always wanted to sing songs from them in 'Glee club'. Lexa thought the glee club was lame but she would never say that too Rachel.

Rachel knew exactly who she wanted to be, a 'Broadway-star'.

''Wow, Amazing!'' Lexa said trying to sound excited. Rachel quickly hugged her and left her room again. Lexa thought to herself 'I can't wait until school starts again'.


	7. Chapter 7 - Clarke

Clarke

Clarke and Izzy were sitting on a bench near the school.

Clarke and Izzy have been best friends since preschool. Izzy would be described as the ''funny one'' and Clarke would be the ''Serious one''. But when they were together they would always joke around or have deep conversations.

''So Clarke… have you met anyone special last summer?'' Izzy asked teasingly. Clarke looked confused at her and said ''You've already asked me that, and no I haven't''. Izzy didn't look satisfied with that answer.

''Yeah.. right''. Clarke saw Alec walking towards them. ''Hey Alec, are you here to pick up your little sis?'' Clarke said now teasing Izzy. ''He is 2 minutes older!'' Izzy protested.

Alec stood next to Izzy as he hugged her ''Hey twin sis'' he casually said.

Izzy looked at Alec. She seemed happy with her brother.

Clarke didn't have any brothers or sisters. She only had her mother Abby. They lived in a small house about half an hour from the school. Clarke always drove with Izzy to school. Izzy lived about 5 minutes away.

This morning she had walked to Izzy's house and together they drove to school.

At school she saw her friends again whom she hadn't seen all summer. First she saw Stiles looking for Scott and Derek Hale, she had no idea why he was looking for Derek.

After that she saw the cheerleading squad, Betty, Veronica, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

She always saw Santana and Brittany together. She didn't really know Brittany but she knew Santana could be a real bitch sometimes. But the real bitch of the cheerleading squad was Quinn Fabray. Clarkes nemesis.

When her and Clarke when in the first year of High school, Quinn made sure Clarkes school time was a living hell.

She spread rumors about Clarke that she had a crush on her and that Clarke wrote love letters to her. Everyone labelled Clarke as a ''Gay stalker''. Until Clarke became friends with Scott, who was the most popular guy in school.

They dated for a few days but decided to be friends, Which was the right decision. Clarke has never been in love, or at least she thinks she hasn't.

Clarke said bye to Izzy and Alec and made her way to the lacrosse field where Stiles and Scott were practicing.

Scott was team captain of the lacrosse team. ''Hey Scott, Hey Stiles'' Clarke said happily. ''Hey Clarky!'' Stiles said cheeky. Scott smiled at her.

Clarke sat at the sideline of the field, dreaming away when suddenly a soccer ball hit her arm. Clarke jumped up, snapped out of her daydream.

''Sorry!, My bad'' A brown-haired girl ran towards her. ''Are you alright?'' She asked. Clarke couldn't help but notice her very green eyes. ''I… I.. I'm okay I think'' Clarke said confused, still looking at the girls eyes. ''Are you sure?'' She said worryingly. ''I can take you to the school nurse if you want to?'' she persisted.

Clarke felt the girls hand on her arm, something tickled in her stomach but she had no idea what it was. ''Uh sure thanks'' Clarke said as she stood up. Realizing she didn't even know her name.

Together they walked to the school nurse.


	8. Chapter 8 - Magnus

Magnus

Magnus had just moved to this smaller town. He lived in New York but decided New York was way too big for him.

Magnus lived alone for almost his whole life. Him, and his ten cats. They were all white Persian cats, except one, Coco who was a pink Persian cat. Coco was his favorite cat.

This morning Magnus woke up, ready to feed his cats when he noticed Coco was missing.

He looked everywhere. He found Coco in his storage room, where he stored his food. Coco ate all of his pickles. Magnus panicked and figured eating so many pickles wasn't healthy for a cat.

He grabbed Coco and raced to the animal clinic in his pajamas. He almost cried, he was so worried. He wished he had magic just so he could heal Coco.

When he arrived at the clinic the doctors said Coco would be fine, he just needed to rest and barf the pickles out himself. Magnus thought about cleaning that up and cringed. But he was very glad Coco would be fine.

Magnus didn't have many friend since he always moved. Magnus only had his cats to cheer him up, and they did.

When Magnus got home he leased all his cats except Coco, He counted them ''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9''

He opened the front door and let all his cats walk outside. He then closed the door and walked his cats.

He never walked in this neighborhood before so he didn't really know where to go. He was just going somewhere.

He was walking on a street with very big houses when he saw a boy looking at him. He had tattoos all over his body and had fluffy black hair.

The boy kept looking. Magnus was sure he had seen him before so he waved and smiled at him.

He saw how surprised the boy was, and how we awkwardly smiled at him. Magnus was very amused at that as he continued walking. ''He was cute, very cute…'' Magnus thought.


	9. Chapter 9 - Brittany

Brittany

''Santa is real, you guys!'' Brittany said. Quinn laughed at that. ''Brittany, Santa isn't real, your parents get you presents for Christmas'' Quin explained.

Brittany didn't believe her, she knew Santa was real. She had met him several times, at the mall, at her preschool, on the street. She just knew he was real.

Veronica an Betty were sitting across her in the locker room of the Cheerios, a.k.a. the cheerleading club.

''Brittany you're not serious are you?'' Betty laughed, Veronica was looking at her phone, probably texting Archie, her boyfriend.

''Ronnie what do you think?'' Betty asked Veronica. Veronica didn't look up ''What?'' She said. Brittany could swear she saw sadness in Bettys eyes.

Then Santana walked in, looking at Brittany, she smiled. Brittany just stared at her unable to move.

''Brit? You weren't at chemistry, where were you?'' She said. ''I was worried about you'' She said softer as she sat next to Brittany.

Brittany was so thankful for a friend like Santana. ''I'm sorry Santana, I was with Liam.'' Brittany said when she looked at Santana.

She could see Santana's smile fade and she turned her head. ''Oh, Liam'' she said.

Brittany saw sadness again, this time it was Santana.

Santana stood up and probably said something offensive to Betty and Veronica but Brittany couldn't hear, she thought about Santana and how she smiled at her.

''GIRLS, GET OUT PRACTICE IS STARTING'' She heard her coach Sue Sylvester scream. Brittany stood up grabbed Santana's hand, and dragged her out of the locker room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stiles

Stiles

Stiles was pissed at Scott, Simon, Izzy and Clarke for ditching him at chemistry.

Now he had to sit next to Raven for a whole year. He couldn't handle her excitement.

He also sat next to this boy who he didn't know. Chemistry officially was his least favorite subject. And he didn't even meet his new lab partner.

Stiles walked to his locker where he saw the boy from chemistry again.

''Hey, Hale? How does it feel when your whole family is dead?'' Stiles saw Oliver Queen knocking the boy against the lockers. He had to do something.

''Oliver, Shut up'' The boy said. ''OH, guys you hear that? It can talk'' Oliver laughed as he and his little group came closer to the boy.

One of the guys grabbed the boy while Oliver grabbed his backpack and threw everything inside on the ground. He laughed as he stepped on the boy's things.

Stiles rushed to the group. ''let him go Theo'' Stiles said to Theo holding the boy.

''Stay out of this Stiles'' he said. But Stiles didn't move and kept looking Theo straight in the eye.

Theo sighed and let the boy go. ''Stiles you'll regret this one'' Oliver said threatening as they walked away.

Stiles rushed over to the boy. ''Are you okay?'' Stiles asked.

The boy looked him in his eyes. ''Couldn't be better'' he said sarcastically. Stiles smiled weakly at that.

The boy was collecting his stuff from the ground and Stiles helped him. When they collected everything Stiles introduced himself. ''I'm Stiles Stilinski'' he said.

The boy looked at him, a little confused. ''I'm Derek'' He said softly.

Stiles realized this must be his new lab partner. ''So you're my new lab partner'' Stiles said a little too excited.

Derek looked at him. ''I guess?'' He said. ''You're happy about that?'' He wondered out loud.

Stiles was shocked by that question ''Why wouldn't I be? Are you that bad at chemistry'' Stiles joked.

Derek gave him a weak smile.

Stiles hated chemistry a little bit less.


	11. Chapter 11 - Clarke

Clarke

Clarke was at the nurse with the mysterious girl who kicked a ball against her arm. ''It's not broken'' the nurse said. Clarke was relieved.

The girl still looked very worried. ''I'm fine'' Clarke said looking at the girl.

The girl seemed to believe it this time because she finally let go of Clarks arm. ''I'm sorry…'' The girl whispered. Clarke smiled at her.

''I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods'' she said. Clarke, a little surprised, said ''My name is Clarke Griffin.'' The girls smiled at each other, eyes locked.

''You two can go now'' the nurse said suddenly. Clarke quickly looking away.

They walked back to the field together. ''So… What were you doing on the lacrosse field? Do you play?'' Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed at that. She saw a confused Lexa at her reaction. ''No, I don't play lacrosse, my friends Scott and Stiles do.'' Clarke said. ''I don't really like sports'' She added.

Lexa looked disappointed ''Awhh..'' she said. ''Why?'' Clarke actually never thought about that.

''I guess I just don't understand why you would kick a ball in a goal for no reason.'' Lexa laughed at that. ''True'' she said.

''I have to go'' Lexa said suddenly. Clarke gave her a disappointed look.

''Bye… Clarke'' Lexa said. Before Lexa ran off she gave Clarke a quick wink. Clarke felt the tickles again.

''Bye Lexa'' Clarke said softly. But Lexa was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Alec

Alec

Alec had just talked to Izzy about what to give Max for his birthday.

They settled on a sword, since Max collects all kinds of them. Alec couldn't help but feel a bit worried about giving a sword to his little brother.

Alec's thoughts wandered of as he found himself thinking about the boy he saw this morning walking nine cats.

He couldn't help but wonder who he was, did he go to his school? Did he even go to high school? Did he just moved here? Did he have a girlfriend? Alec wasn't sure why he wondered if he had a girlfriend.

But he wondered anyway.

Alec was deep in his thoughts when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Alec jumped and turned to see Max looking at him, smiling. ''Alec you're jumpy today'' Max smiled.

Alec smiled weakly. He had the feeling he had been caught, for some reason.

''Let's go home, Max'' Alec said. But Max seemed to have different plans. ''Alec? I need your help'' Max said. ''About what?'' Alec wondered.

''I think I like this girl but I don't know how to tell her'' Max explained nervously. Alec was surprised he asked for HIS help.

Alec never had a girlfriend and had no idea how to ask a girl out. ''Uhm… Max'' he said. He saw Max looking hopeful at him. ''You should tell her how you feel, I guess'' Alec said not very convincing.

Max looked a little skeptical. ''No pickup lines?'' he asked. Alec couldn't imagine Max using a good pickup line. ''No'' he said, a little more convincing this time.

Max seemed satisfied. ''Thanks Alec, we can go now'' Max smiled. Alec couldn't help but smile at his innocent little brother.

''Let's go'' Alec said.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dean

Dean

Dean and his younger brother Sam were both teachers at the same school.

Dean was a P.E. teacher. His favorite sport had to be dodgeball. He liked to join the game and throw balls at his students.

Dean wasn't really considered a 'nice' teacher, some would say. He would be described as a ''grumpy, sarcastic depressed douchebag'' not that he was, at least not always. not when he was with the people he loved. So, his brother only, not for long though.

Deans mother died when his brother Sam was born. His father died a few years ago.

Dean really struggled with that. Sam too but not as much.

Sam was a happy man, he was married and lived on a farm, where he bred moose. Dean lived alone in a small motel.

So grumpy Dean was on his way to school. Ready to throw balls at his students.

He walked to the front door, when he opened the door someone walked right into him. ''Watch where you walk!'' Dean yelled angry.

He looked at the man who bumped into him ''Sorry Dean'' He said. Dean was surprised the man knew his name. ''Pardon?'' Dean said.

The other man looked at him and said ''Sorry Dean'' this time he yelled it, probably thinking Dean didn't hear him.

Dean, still really confused, said ''It's okay'' Dean quickly walked through the door.

''How did this man know who he was, and why was he acting so weird?'' Dean thought to himself while he was walking to the gym.

''Since when are trench coats fashionable for men?'' Dean thought to himself, wondering who the man was.


	14. Chapter 14 - Derek

Derek

Derek was walking home. ''Who was this… Stiles..'' He thought to himself.

He almost reached the edge of the forest. Derek liked to walk alone in the woods, it made him feel like… himself. Normally no one dared to walk in the forest alone but Derek did.

The forest was his home.

He knew his way home straight through the forest, so not on the small paths that run through the forest.

Derek was just walking and thinking when he heard a sound. He stopped to look around, but he didn't see anything.

When he heard it again later he quickly turned around. He saw Stiles looking through the bushes with Scott by his side.

Derek hid behind a tree trying to hear what they were saying.

''Stiles, No way there is a dead body just chilling in the middle of the forest. We should go home'' Scott said trying to convince Stiles. ''No way, I'm going to keep looking'' Stiles said determent.

Derek softly chuckled while he imagined Stiles' face while saying that.

Derek thought about how Stiles saved him from Oliver. No one had ever done that before. Everyone was or scared of him or made fun of him.

While he was thinking he completely forgot he was hiding. He listened.

Nothing, so he continued walking home. Or at least he tried.

When he turned around the tree he walked right into Stiles who was running from a bug apparently. ''AAAHHHHH'' Stiles screamed.

Stiles ran right into Derek. Stiles fell to the ground, while Derek just stood there, shocked. ''Are you alright?'' Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Derek, almost scared. ''What…?'' Stiles said confused.

Derek offered him a hand. ''Are you alright?'' Derek asked again.

Stiles realized what happened and gave Derek a nervous laugh. ''Oh heh, Yeah I'm fine thanks Derek'' Stiles said grabbing Derek's hand. Derek was surprised Stiles remembered his name.

''No problem Stiles'' Derek said with a small smile.

''What are you doing in the woods?'' Derek said, already knowing the answer.

Stiles was thinking for a second when he answered. ''Looking for a dead body?'' Derek smirked. ''Is that a question?'' he said.

Stiles had no idea what to respond. ''What are YOU doing in the forest?'' Stiles asked quickly.

Derek looked confused at him. ''I live here'' Stiles panicked ''YOU'RE HOMELESS'' Stiles screamed worryingly.

''WE NEED TO GET YOU A HOUSE'' Stiles said panicking. Derek just looked at Stiles who was panicking and trying to figure out how to help Derek.

''Stiles'' Derek said calm. Stiles didn't respond and kept talking in himself.

''Stiles?'' Derek said again. Stiles was still not responding ''STILES'' Derek yelled.

Stiles looked up, surprised by Derek's voice. ''Stiles, I'm not homeless'' Derek said.

Stiles sighed in deep relieve, than he felt extremely embarrassed. Derek noticed Stiles cheeks turning red. Derek smiled at Stiles, wondering if his cheeks were red too.

After a short while Stiles said ''I'm glad you're not homeless''

Derek looked at Stiles brown eyes, He hadn't noticed how brown they were before. ''Me too'' Derek said softly. Stiles looked at him like he was expecting something.

''Sooo… Derek, where DO you live?'' Stiles said with a big grin on his face.

Derek hesitated, ''I live there'' he said while pointing at his house in the middle of the woods.

Stiles looked at his house, then at Derek, then at the house again then at Derek. ''It fits you'' Stiles said with a grin. Derek rolled his eyes.

''I should go Stiles'' Derek said. Stiles looked at him. ''Ehh.. Yeah well see you at school, partner!'' Stiles said excited.

Derek couldn't help but smile at Stiles. ''See you, partner'' Derek replied.

He watched as Stiles walked away through the trees.

Derek felt his cheeks, they were definitely red.


	15. Chapter 15 - Santana

Santana

Santana sat on her bed, arms crossed. She was furious.

How could Brittany ditch her for Liam, LIAM. The same Liam who used to make fun of Brittany because he thought she was dumb.

Santana knew Brittany was a genius, she just knew. She fully believed in Brittany, no matter what.

She walked to her closet. She had to pack her bags, since she was going on camp with her chemistry class.

Their teacher Castiel Novak thought it would be a good idea, no one protested. Santana had been excited to go on this trip until today, when she realized Liam would be going on this trip too.

Santana decided to call Brittany to make sure she was okay.

Santana had known Brittany her whole life. She knew when Brittany was scared or when she was worried. Santana took care of her since her parents were always busy.

When they were younger Brittany would always sleep over at Santana's because her parents would be on a business trip to Spain or something.

Santana misses those sleepovers but they were a bit too old now. It would be a bit weird if 2 eighteen year old girls held a sleepover.

At least that is what Santana thought.

Santana called Brittany. Luckily Brittany picked up.

''Heey Brit''

''Heey Santana! What's up?''

''Nothing… I guess I just wanted to hear your voice''

''Awhhhh''

''Are you excited to go on camp too, San?''

''Sure, Brit''

''How is Liam?

''Uhm, I don't know. Why do you ask?''

''Weren't you with him today?''

''Well… Yes but only because I had to interview him for the school paper''

''don't you remember?''

''…''

''San?''

''Santana? Are you there?''

''Santana, if you don't answer I will..''

''Yes Britt I am here, sorry..''

''I just thought..''

''You thought what?''

''Never mind, Brit. It's all right''

''If you say so Santana''

''Haha. Goodnight Britt''

''Goodnight Santana''

Santana hung up and laid on her bed, grabbing her phone tightly.

So Brittany only met with Liam to interview him? Santana was so relieved and happy.

She realized she totally liked Brittany.

She realized she had always liked Brittany.


	16. Chapter 16 - Lexa

Lexa

Lexa just arrived home from school. She lived a few minutes away from school and always rode to school on her bike.

Lexa lived in a really big house. She lived alone with her parents. Her parents didn't care much for her, they were always busy.

Lexa had been dating a girl named Costia for 2 weeks now. When Lexa got home Costia was waiting for her. ''Hey Lexa'' Costia said.

Costia walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. ''Hey Costia'' Lexa said after. Costia looked at her. ''What's wrong Lexa?'' She said, trying to help.

Lexa looked away and walked inside. ''Nothing I'm fine, I was just thinking about… Uhm. Blue'' she lied nervously. She was thinking of Clarke and her ocean blue eyes.

Costia knew something was up. ''Are you sure?'' she asked, while grabbing Lexa's arm.

Lexa looked at her ''Pretty sure'' Lexa said. Costia let her go and Lexa walked to the kitchen.

''Are you hungry?'' Lexa asked. Costia, still looking suspicious, said ''Yes, actually. What do you have?''

Lexa looked in the fridge. ''We have uhm, Yoghurt and cake, you can choose'' Lexa said with a grin. ''Cake of course'' Costia laughed.

Lexa knew it was a fake laugh but she smiled at Costia anyway.

Lexa was upstairs packing her things for camp. she wondered if Clarke was going too, she probably was, since she was in her chemistry class too. Realizing that she secretly smiled.

She looked at Costia who was sitting across from her on a chair. She was texting someone. Costia smiled at her phone.

Lexa wondered who she was texting instead of talking to her. ''Hey, Costia?'' Lexa asked. Costia didn't look up. ''Yeah?'' she said. Lexa moved nervously on her bed.

''Do you like me?'' Lexa finally asked. Costia still didn't look up. ''What, why would you ask me that, I'm your girlfriend'' Costia said casually.

Lexa was surprised at her reaction, did Costia really think she didn't know Costia was cheating on her.

''Well, since you totally like someone else…'' Lexa said softly.

Lexa felt so alone right now, even with Costia sitting right in front of her. She didn't really know Costia, she'd only known her for 4 weeks now.

For a while Costia could make her feel happy, but Costia probably found out Lexa didn't really love her. Still Lexa would feel betrayed if Costia talked to someone else.

Finally Costia looked up. ''Lexa…'' she said softly. She didn't deny it. Lexa felt tears coming up. ''Lexa I'm sorry'' Costia said, trying to grab Lexa's arm. Lexa pushed her away.

''Please… Leave'' she said softly. Lexa felt tears going down her cheeks. Costia stood up. ''Lexa please…'' Lexa was surprised she even tried to stay.

Lexa looked at Costia with her eyes filled with tears. ''I'm sorry too'' Lexa said.

Costia slowly walked to the door. Before she left she quickly gave Lexa a kiss on her forehead. Lexa didn't mind.

Costia was gone. She was alone again.

Lexa wiped her tears, trying to think of something positive. She couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17 - Magnus

Magnus

Magnus was just done with walking his cats. It was Friday.

Magnus' first day of school. Everyone else already went to school on Monday but Magnus felt like he had to settle in before he went to school, so he called in sick.

But now he really had to go. He grabbed his stuff and put on his shoes.

As he walked out the door he saw the tattooed boy again, he was inside his car, Magnus assumed. The car before him had hit a tree so he was stuck.

Magnus saw this as a great opportunity. He walked over to the boy.

Magnus saw a younger boy in the backseat of his car. He figured the younger boy was his brother.

When Magnus stood just next to the boy's car, the younger boy greeted him. ''Hello'' he said. ''Hello'' Magnus said.

Magnus noticed the boy driving the car, quickly turned his head towards him. ''Hi'' he said weakly. Magnus smirked at him. ''Greetings'' Magnus said.

''having car trouble I see?'' he added. The boy seemed unsure what to say. ''Uhm. I guess you could say that'' said the boy smiling awkwardly.

Magnus looked at his almost black eyes, maybe a little bit too long. The boy's head was beef red. Magnus smiled ''Calm down, I'm not here to kill you'' Magnus said jokily.

The boy chuckled. ''No uhm.. you, just… I'' the boy clearly tried to say something, what it was, no one knew.

''If you two need a ride, I could bring you. I have enough time before I need to be at school'' Magnus said. Magnus could see the wonder in the boy's eyes.

''We don't even know who you are'' the boy said slowly. Magnus was surprised. ''Of course, I beg your pardon. ''My name Is Magnus, Magnus Bane. Your name is…'' Magnus said smoothly.

He could see the boy shiver. ''My uhm… my name is Alec Lightwood and this is my brother Max'' Alec said.

''So Alec… are you two going to school too?'' Magnus asked.

Alec looked happy for a second. ''Yes we are, what school do you go to?'' Alec said wondering. ''O.T.P high school'' Magnus said, hoping Alec would go to the same school as him. He could swear he saw pure happiness in Alec's eyes.

''Me too!'' he said, way more excited than before.

''So.. Magnus, could you bring us to school?'' Alec asked politely. ''But of course, It would be my honor Alec Lightwood'' Magnus said teasingly.

Alec parked his car at Magnus' house. Magnus started his car and invited Max and Alec in. ''Make yourself at home'' Magnus said confident.

Magnus couldn't help but feel happy whenever he saw the though looking tattooed boy named Alec.

Magnus smiled the whole way to school.


	18. Chapter 18 - Stiles

Stiles

Stiles was on his way to Derek's house.

He bought an orange and blue cake for Derek. He felt like those were the right colors. He even asked his cousin Miguel if the cake looked okay. His cousin agreed it was a great cake.

Stiles walked up to Derek's door. He searched for a doorbell but he couldn't find one so he knocked on his door.

''Derek are you there? It's me, Stiles'' Stiles said waiting for Derek to open the door.

When no one opened Stiles knocked on the door again. ''Derek, hello?'' he said again.

He looked at the house. It was pitch black and you could practically see it falling apart. There were loose planks everywhere but it hadn't collapsed yet, so you could call it a house.

Stiles figured Derek wasn't home.

Stiles couldn't help but feel disappointed. He really wanted to see Derek's face and his nice body, he meant his nice… jacket.

Stiles began walking home. It was already getting dark. Stiles wondered how late it was.

Then he saw Derek. He was running through the forest.

He wasn't even wearing shorts, or any other type of sport clothing for that matter. He was wearing his black jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

Stiles secretly smiled at how hot Derek was. 'How could no one see that he was hot' Stiles wondered.

Drowned in his thoughts, Stiles suddenly saw Derek running straight towards him. ''Hey Stiles'' Derek said. ''We meet again'' He added while smiling.

Stiles felt his cheeks burning and his heart racing. ''Hey Derek, I was just at your house but you weren't there, obviously'' Stiles said nervously.

He saw Derek looking at him with great pleasure. Stiles wondered what he was thinking.

''Why were you at my house?'' Derek said. Stiles knew he was curious. Stiles could see it in his eyes. Stiles grabbed his bag and took something out of it.

''Here for you'' Stiles said while handing over the cake to the taller boy. Derek looked extremely surprised.

''What is this for?'' he asked slowly. Stiles could feel he was blushing. ''It's for your birthday, I read it was today'' Stiles said quietly. ''I'm sorry'' he added quickly, while smiling insanely at Derek.

Stiles could see Derek never celebrated his birthday by the look he had on his face.

''Stiles.. I.. Uhm thanks'' Derek said. Derek looked at the cake and smiled. ''This cakes looks amazing. Thank you so much Stiles'' Derek said.

Stiles noticed he looked HAPPY. Stiles had never seen him happy before.

''No problem'' Stiles said smiling. Derek gave Stiles a quick hug. ''Thank you'' Derek said again. Derek let go of Stiles and was blushing, Stiles noticed.

''So Derek… since it's getting dark and I don't know my way through this forest, can you walk me home?'' Stiles said hopeful. Derek smiled. ''Of course'' Derek said.

Derek walked Stiles home. Stiles looked at Derek while they were walking. Derek looked back.

Derekk looked at Stiles hand. Stiles looked at his hand too.

Then Derek grabbed his hand and looked at Stiles for approval.

Stiles could feel himself blushing intensely. He smiled at Derek. He smiled back.

Together they walked to Stiles house.

Hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19 - Clarke

Clarke

It was Saturday morning. In about an hour Clarke would be in the bus to camp with her chemistry class.

She was quite excited to go since almost all her friends where going as well, Izzy, Scott, Simon, Alec and even Stiles.

Secretly she was the most excited about seeing Lexa again. Lexa was in her chemistry class so she would probably go too.

Clarke had packed all here bags and was ready to go. ''BYE MOM, SEE YOU MONDAY!'' Clarke yelled.

''NOT SO FAST'' Abby screamed from upstairs. Abby ran downstairs. She hugged her daughter. ''Bye Clarke, have fun!'' Abby said as she hugged Clarke.

Clarke smiled. ''Thanks, mom. But I really have to go'' Abby let her go.

Clarke ran outside and started walking towards Izzy's house, since Izzy was her ride.

She saw her mom wave from behind the kitchen window. Clarke waved back.

Clarke arrived at school. She saw a big bus next to the school. She assumes that was the bus they were going on.

Clarke parked her car and went inside the school, looking for her classmates.

After a while she spotted Scott and Izzy sitting at a table in the corner.

''Hey guys'' Clarke said excited. Izzy looked up, giving Clarke a quick hug. ''Hey Clarke, are you ready to goooo!'' Izzy yelled, also excited.

Clarke was happy Izzy was as excited as her, even if it was for different reasons.

''I can't wait to swim, I heard there was a pool right next to our cabins'' Izzy said, still excited. Clarke actually didn't know that there would be a pool.

Clarke used to like swimming. When she was young she always went to the same indoor swimming pool with her dad, but since her dad had passed 3 years ago, Clarke didn't enjoy swimming at all.

The bell rang and Clarke walked to the backdoor of the school. She saw more people walking to the bus.

She saw Alec and Murphy talking to each other. Just behind them she saw Stiles walking next to Derek, talking to each other while softly brushing their hands together. No one noticed, just Clarke.

She looked at the bus. There were already people inside.

She saw Lexa and Rachel sitting in the back of the bus.

Clarke stood still for a second. She looked at Lexa, who was staring at her feet. Clarke noticed she seemed sad. Clarke felt bad for her, although she didn't even know why she was sad.

Clarke entered the bus. She saw Izzy sitting in the back, waving at her. Clarke walked over to her. She sat next to Izzy on the right side on the bus.

She saw Lexa sitting a row before her on the left side of the bus. She couldn't help but stare at her.

Izzy probably noticed ''Clarke? What are you doing?'' Izzy asked suspicious.

Clarke snapped out of her stare. ''What?'' Clarke said. She tried to act casual but Izzy looked right through her. ''You were staring at her, weren't you? Clarke'' Izzy said, smiling at Clarke.

Clarke felt her head burning. Izzy noticed. ''I… Uhm…'' Clarke tried to make up an excuse but she couldn't.

Izzy had the biggest smile on her face. ''You like herrr'' she said teasingly. ''SHHHTT'' Clarke hissed at her. ''She can totally hear us'' Clarke added softly.

Izzy didn't seem to care. ''You should go talk to her'' Izzy proceeded. Clarke didn't look convinced and just glared at Izzy. She wasn't sure if this was really happening. ''Clarke?'' Izzy said, as she tilted her head a little.

''I don't know Izzy, I barely know her'' Clarke explained.

The bus suddenly made an emergency stop. Clarke looked outside. She saw their bus almost hit another smaller bus full of children.

Everyone in the bus almost had an heart attack. Clarke looked at Izzy. She had grabbed her chest and looked completely terrified for a second. Clarke chuckled. ''Are you alright, oh brave, never scared, Izzy'' Clarke joked. Izzy looked at her. ''We almost died'' she said shocked.

While everyone else had continued their conversations Izzy was still not over the fact that they almost crashed. ''Izzy were fine, calm down'' Clarke said, trying to calm Izzy down.

Finally Izzy calmed down and they talked about what the cabins would look like where they were going to sleep.

''Probably like Derek's house'' Izzy said. Clarke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at that statement.


	20. Chapter 20 - Magnus

Magnus

Magnus put his bag in the storage room in the bus. He wondered how many bags were already in there.

He looked inside the bus, it was almost full. He saw the cheerleaders and the jocks sitting in the front, which surprised him.

As he walked to the entrance of the bus he saw Alec, next to a blond haired girl, who also had tattoos all over her body. Magnus wondered if she was Alec's girlfriend. ''Probably not''

Magnus thought about Alec with a girlfriend and couldn't help but smile at that thought. He couldn't imagine Alec with a girlfriend.

He walked inside the bus. He met Alec's eyes. He saw Alec blushing, even from here.

He walked over to Alec. ''Hey Alec'' Magnus said. Alec looked around, nervously. ''Hey Magnus'' he said soft. Magnus gave him a wink.

The girl next to Alec laughed at Alec. ''Alec you're so cute when you're nervous'' she said while slapping him on the shoulder. Magnus gave Alec one last look, before sitting down next to Murphy.

''Smooth'' Magnus thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21 - Brittany

Brittany

Brittany sat in the front of the bus. She sat next to Santana.

They had been driving for 5 hours now, and almost everyone was asleep, including Santana.

Brittany looked around, everyone close to her was sleeping.

Brittany was bored. She forgot to bring her comics, so she had to amuse herself.

She looked at Santana. She looked so peaceful. Her head was against the window and her black hair partly hang over her face. She was wearing her cheerios uniform and her fluffy black jacket. One of her hands was supporting her head, the other was on her seat.

Brittany looked at it. She hesitated. She wanted to take Santana's hand and fall asleep next to her. But Brittany couldn't find the courage to do so, even when Santana was asleep.

Brittany kept looking at her, wondering. Brittany always loved how Santana smiled at her, she always smiled at her no matter what. Even when Brittany hurt her, she would smile at her.

Brittany wasn't sure why. She hoped she knew why though. She hoped.

Brittany could feel how tired she was. She wanted to sleep. Brittany struggled to keep her eyes open. She looked at Santana while falling asleep.

Brittany fell asleep against Santana. Her head rested against Santana's arm.


	22. Chapter 22 - Santana

Santana

Santana felt the sunlight on her eyelids as she opened her eyes. It was morning. They were still driving.

Santana looked beside her. She saw Brittany sleeping against her.

She looked so cute, Santana noticed. Her head was resting on Santana's arm and her hands laid on her leg.

Santana would have never woken her up. Not while Brittany was like this. Like this, so close to her.

After a while Brittany opened her eyes, still laying against Santana.

''Good morning sleepyhead'' Santana said softly as she looked at Brittany. Brittany seemed surprised and immediately sat straight up. She looked at Santana like she was sorry, but Santana couldn't quite place it. ''Good morning Santana'' Brittany said with a small smile.

Since Brittany wasn't laying against her anymore, Santana could sit straight up too. As she did her hand touched Brittany's. Brittany quickly moved her hand, she turned her head trying to avoid Santana's eyes.

''Brit…'' Santana said softly. ''Britt, What is wrong?'' Santana tried. She heard Brittany sigh softly.

Santana couldn't see Brittany's face. Santana softly grabbed Brittany's shoulder. ''Brit, you can tell me anything.'' Santana said, secretly worried she had done something wrong.

When Brittany didn't answer Santana panicked. ''I'm sorry Brit, I don't mean to be like this'' Santana said, so soft Brittany almost couldn't hear it, but she did.

Brittany quickly turned around. ''No, Santana, never apologize about who you are'' Brittany said, giving Santana a quick look ''But that's not it San, I mean, I Uhm. You did nothing wrong.'' Brittany said looking at her shoes.

Santana didn't understand her at all. If she didn't do something wrong, then who did? She asked herself.

Santana noticed Brittany looking at her hand.

When Brittany noticed that Santana noticed, Brittany gave her a nervous laugh.

Santana melted again. That laugh, That fricking laugh, she thought. Santana smiled back at Brittany.

Santana hesitated. She didn't want to scare Brittany again, or make her upset. But she wanted to touch Brittany, to hold her hand.

Santana didn't think anymore and grabbed Brittany's hand, which was on the seat right next to her. She took Brittany's hand and locked her fingers inside hers.

She could feel Brittany shiver for a second, surprised by her move. Brittany looked very surprised at her. Santana saw her red cheeks.

They didn't speak. They knew.

Santana had the sweetest smile on her face, and Brittany gave her the biggest smile ever.


	23. Chapter 23 - Castiel

Castiel

Castiel sat on the front row of the bus, with some other teachers.

Since Castiel began teaching on this school, he tried to get to know everyone.

But mostly someone in particular, Dean Winchester.

Castiel had never been in love, at least not that he remembered. But with Dean he felt something. Even though he had only spoken to him once, when he bumped into him.

Castiel had to make sure Dean would join him on this trip, so he asked the principal if she could make Dean join. Castiel practically forced Dean to join, but he didn't mind, not at all.

Dean was one of the drivers of the bus. It was a long trip to their destination so every 2 hours someone else would drive.

Now it was Dean's turn.

Castiel sat right behind the drivers seat. He looked at Dean.

He wondered what would happen if he tapped him on the shoulder. Castiel couldn't see why he wouldn't so he tapped Dean on the shoulder.

''Hey Dean'' Castiel said after tapping on his shoulder exactly 2 times.

Dean looked behind him for a second. ''Hello?'' he said, unsure. ''It's Cas'' Castiel said dryly.

''Cas?'' Dean asked. ''Tiel'' Castiel finished.

Dean couldn't look at him, since he was driving. ''Uhm hello Castiel'' Dean said confused.

''How are you, handsome?'' Castiel said, still dryly. Dean wanted to look behind him, but the road was crowded so he couldn't.

''Uhm what'' Dean said.

Castiel panicked. He stood up and walked to another seat. Leaving Dean very confused.

''That went well'' Castiel thought to himself.


	24. Chapter 24 - Lexa

Lexa

Lexa stayed awake the whole bus trip. While everyone else slept, Lexa just looked outside.

Costia left her alone. Lexa felt dumb for thinking they would work out, but she couldn't help it.

Everyone that ever cared about her left, her parents, Costia and even her grandmother.

Because her parents were always busy, she used to live at her grandmother's house. Since she died Lexa really was alone.

Two days ago Lexa was so excited to see Clarke again but now she only hoped the weekend would pass quickly.

She knew Clarke sat just behind her, she looked. Clarke was still asleep. Her head rested on Izzy, who looked a bit annoyed. Lexa smiled a little, just a little.

Lexa grabbed her phone. In about an hour they would arrive at the cabins.

Lexa decided to listen to music. She took her earbuds out of her pocket and played her favorite album. ''Gallery'' from the band ' A'.

She listened to it while looking outside. Wondering what it would be like to be someone else.


	25. Chapter 25 - Derek

Derek

Derek sat next to Stiles. Derek sat next to the window.

Stiles was holding his hand. They were watching Netflix together.

''OMG NO WAY'' Stiles yelled unbelievably. ''DON'T KISS HER SHE IS EVIL'' he yelled. Derek could feel Stiles squeezing his hand. Derek laughed at him.

Stiles was intensely watching his favorite Serie 'Arrow'. Derek didn't like it that much, but he liked how much Stiles liked it.

Derek looked in his bag, he pulled out a bag of candy. ''Stiles, do you want one?'' Derek said, offering the bag to Stiles.

Stiles looked at him. Then at the candy. ''Yeah, thanks Derek'' Stiles said softly with a big smile on his face. Derek smiled back. ''no problem'' Derek said.

''I have to wait another whole week for the next episode'' Stiles sighed when the episode was over. Derek smiled. ''We should play a game'' Derek suggested. ''Like what?'' Stiles asked.

''We could play truth or dare?'' Derek suggested, not sure if he really wanted to. Stiles scanned Derek's face. ''Sure?'' Stiles said slowly. Not trusting Derek completely.

Derek let go of Stiles' hand. ''You go first'' Derek said. Stiles looked at him. ''Alright'' he said.

''Truth or dare?'' Stiles said. Derek already knew what he was going to say. ''Dare'' he said confident.

Stiles thought about what to say. He looked around. ''Okay, I have something'' he finally said.

''Derek, you have to ask a couple when they first kissed'' Stiles said with the biggest grin on his face.

Derek felt his face turning red ''What? Do I really have to do that?'' Derek said softly. Stiles nodded. ''You can ask any couple'' Stiles said.

Derek looked around. The only couple he saw were Raven and Murphy. ''No, way I'm asking them'' Derek said so only Stiles could hear him.

Stiles looked amused. ''Truth then?'' he said with a grin on his face. Derek sighed. ''Sure…'' he finally said.

Stiles smiled at him. ''Alright, Mhhh. What should I ask'' he said with a grin on his face. ''Oh I know'' he added. ''Derek?'' he said, not sure if he was sure about his question.

''Yeah?'' Derek answered.

''Who do you like?'' Stiles said. Derek breathed deeply. ''Uhm'' derek sighed. ''Isn't it obvious?'' Derek said shyly.

Stiles turned his head. ''No?'' he said. He didn't have a clue. Derek didn't understand how Stiles couldn't have noticed he liked him, they were holding hands.

Derek chuckled. ''Reaalllyy?'' Derek said slowly. ''You really don't know?'' Derek added.

He saw Stiles' clueless face turning red. ''No…?'' he said, very soft.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand again. He put his other hand on top of Stiles' ''I like you Stiles'' Derek said.

As he said that, the girls in front of them turned in a heartbeat. ''OMG SO CUTE'' the blond one yelled.

Stiles looked completely lost. He probably didn't believe what just happened. But it did.

Derek smiled at the girls. ''Hey'' he said softly. He recognized one of the girls. It was Santana and her best friend. ''Hey Derek'' Santana said with a smirk.

Derek noticed they were holding hands, but isn't that what all girls do?

Stiles looked at Derek and finally said. ''I Like you too Derek'' Stiles had the biggest smile ever on his face. Derek smiled even brighter.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and smiled too, before turning around again.

Derek heard Castiel walking towards the students in the bus. ''Were here'' he said.


	26. Chapter 26 - Alex

Alec

Alec heard Castiel say they arrived at the cabins. He woke Lydia up, who was sitting beside him.

''Lydia, were here'' Alec said calm. Lydia opened her eyes. ''Already?'' she said weakly. Alec smiled. ''Yeah, already'' he said.

He stood up and walked to the exit of the bus. He saw Clarke and Izzy already standing outside with their bags.

Just next to them he saw Derek and Stiles holding hands? He had to get closer to make sure.

Behind them he saw Santana, Brittany and Quinn leaning against a gate. Everyone said they were hot, so he thought so too, apparently.

Alec walked to the side of the bus to grab his bag. He had a big black gym bag. When he found it, he grabbed it and put the strap around his shoulder so he could easily carry it.

Alec was looking for his sister.

He spotted her near the gate with Clarke.

''Hey Izzy, hey Clarke'' Alec said. They turned to him. ''Hey Alec'' Izzy said. ''Good morning'' Clarke said.

''Did you two sleep well?'' Alec asked.

Izzy gave Clarke an angry look ''Clarke sure did'' Izzy said annoyed. Clarke smiled at Izzy ''Haha, yeah I did'' Clarke said smiling. Alec rolled his eyes at them.

''Well I'm glad at least one of you did'' Alec said smiling too. Clarke nodded at him, to say she agreed with him. Izzy crossed her arms ''I hate you two'' she said.

Clarke hugged her, way too tight ''No, you love us'' Clarke said smiling. Izzy couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah I do'' Izzy sighed. Alec smiled at her.

Alec looked at Izzy. ''Have you heard anything of Max?'' Alec said. ''Did he like his sword'' Alec added smiling. ''Yeah, mom called, she said he absolutely loved it'' Izzy said excited.

Alec saw Clarke looking in the crowd, she was totally looking for someone. Alec assumed it was Scott.

''I have to go for a second, I'll be right back'' Clarke said absent, as she walked away.

''Alright bye'' Alec said when she was already gone.

Alec and Izzy continued talking.


	27. Chapter 27 - Brittany

Brittany

''Quinn, I will go all Lima Heights on you if you don't fricking drop this'' Santana said angrily.

Brittany pushed Santana back when she tried to hit Quinn. ''Santana don't, let it go it's alright'' Brittany said trying to convince Santana.

''Yeah Santana, listen to your girlfriend'' Quinn said challenging with her arms crossed. Santana got even angrier. ''Quinn, you little…'' Santana spit, as she ran towards her.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, trying to stop her but Santana was too fast.

Santana slapped Quinn so hard, Quinn fell to the ground. ''SANTANA'' Brittany yelled. ''PLEASE, Stop the violence!'' she tried.

Brittany grabbed Santana, who now stood above Quinn. ''Quinn don't ever call her that, Don't ever call ANYONE that'' Santana spit at Quinn.

Brittany was able to drag Santana away from Quinn.

When she did, Santana looked at her. ''Brit, aren't you mad?'' Santana said a little confused.

''Of course I am, but you shouldn't be mad at her. You should be mad at her parents who clearly didn't raise her'' Brittany said, as she cupped Santana's cheek.

Santana smiled a little. ''When did you get so smart?'' Santana said with a smile.

Brittany dragged Santana further away from Quinn, who was still sitting on the ground, looking at her bruised knees.

''Let's get our bags'' Brittany said to Santana. ''Oh yeah, I almost forgot'' Santana admitted.


End file.
